


【游戏王DM】（w貘）黑暗崇拜

by Nateshitsuindream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh DM, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nateshitsuindream/pseuds/Nateshitsuindream
Summary: 阅前须知：1、设定沿用动画：暗貘本体为大邪神佐克。2、可能有令人不适的元素。3、OOC有。





	【游戏王DM】（w貘）黑暗崇拜

01  
——你说他？貘良循着杏子的手指望过去，一个银色长发的、眼神有些不友善的青年。那是我的男朋友，杏子桑。  
——哎？！杏子低声惊呼起来。  
——佐克，貘良笑起来，他的名字是佐克·内洛法。  
青年似乎听到了一般，走到两人面前站定。他的眼神依旧那么不友善，打量杏子的目光仿佛是看见了什么无关紧要的东西。貘良拽拽他的袖子，他勉强地开了口：  
——你好。  
——啊你好！我是真崎杏子，是貘良君的高中同学。  
——啧，我知道。……我是说，他曾经说过。  
——哎真是好奇貘良君到底说了什么啊？不过，貘良君，杏子朝他眨眨眼，你竟然一直没告诉过我们……  
貘良丝毫没有任何害羞的样子，很正经地回答道：  
——我和他认识很久了，你们……  
——喂！佐克打断了他，你们还记得这是葬礼吗，老朋友的叙旧结束后再说吧。  
——说的也是……不过佐克君为什么也会来？  
——……我和他也算认识吧。佐克把手插进了西装裤兜里，别过头，望着远处桌子上放的黑白遗像。  
葬礼结束后，二人回到许久未待过的家里。一开门，灰尘的味道让貘良打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
——早就告诉过你，应该提前买机票回来先把家里打扫一下。  
——好啦好啦，如果有下次的话一定提前回来……貘良想到东京机场那班晚点的飞机也有些无奈。  
在他身后，银发青年的身体仿佛膨胀一般化为了粘稠的阴影，最后则定型为一只长着獠牙、皮肤深紫、有着血红双眼的怪物。貘良对此司空见惯，连头都没有回地解着自己脖子上的领带：  
——他已经去冥界了，是不是也快轮到我了。  
——你怕了吗，宿主。佐克在阴影里大笑起来。  
——这个啊……貘良回过头和他一起笑起来，而佐克则伸出手指蹭了蹭他的白发。你为什么还要叫我宿主呢？  
在童实野的另一处民宅里。  
——我开动咯！真崎杏子端起饭碗，内心隐隐地觉得“佐克”这个名字有些熟悉。可能是美国的同学也有叫这个名字的吗？她想了想，觉得应该是这样的。

02  
五年前，东京大学。  
就读于考古系的貘良了，现在是大学三年级。虽然已经提前联系好了导师（准确的说，是作为父亲生前好友的三岛教授主动联系了他……），但是却出乎意料地在专业的选择上迷茫了。  
——貘良君剩下的一年好好思索下吧。头发半白的三岛教授推了推自己的眼镜，严肃地说着。  
他在心里叹了口气，明明不应该纠结的啊，明明从很久以前就想像爸爸一样一直从事埃及学啊……但是为什么，内心有个角落在抵触呢？  
——貘良君？  
——……是！  
——毕业论文写的怎么样了？  
——这个、还在综述阶段……我有一些想写十八王朝的神明崇拜，但是，想写一些新的东西……  
——新的东西？三岛教授打开桌子上的一个文件夹，向他展示了几张石板的照片。前不久，埃及考古局发掘出了一处十八王朝的历史遗迹，并联系我共同参与发掘、破解工作，怎么样？貘良君有兴趣吗？  
——哎？！真是太感谢您了！

03  
尼罗河中游，底比斯市。  
——近期我们在帝王谷附近进行例行的发掘、探测与修复活动时，意外发现了这座贵族神庙。在他的陪葬品中，有一些石板似乎显示了墓主人不同以往的信仰……埃及文物局的局长伊西丝·伊修达尔这么向三岛介绍着。  
——如果确实如此，我们对十八王朝的了解又会增进一分。三岛伸出手，两人友好地握了握。  
——预祝合作愉快。伊西丝松开手，眼神转到了三岛背后。当她看到貘良了脖子上挂着的千年智慧轮时，愣了一下。  
——伊修达尔小姐。貘良顺对方着的目光，低头看了看，这只是个装饰品。  
——……说的也是。伊修达尔的神色却依旧不见得有任何轻松。  
在接下来的一个月里，貘良了的基本作息是早上七点起床，八点和老师出田野，中午十二点多随便吃点午饭，晚上六点多收工，回去整理材料一直到十二点。  
这天晚上，他正在对白天发掘出来的石板照片进行排序，并对上面的文字进行编号归类。当电脑屏幕显示到某一张图片的时候，他的脑海中有什么一闪而过，上面的文字随即变得可以辨识：  
——他创造出世间所有阴暗的一切……  
他一无所知似的继续喃喃自语，身后灯光下的阴影突然暴起。

04  
怪物伸出舌头舔舐着他的脖子，他在这种爱抚下几乎不能控制自己身体的颤抖。  
——等、等一下……貘良不知道自己想让对方停止什么，是停止这种越界的行为，还是让对方放开自己？  
怪物低沉地笑起来。在黑夜中，只有他那双血红的双眼是貘良唯一能看清的。  
温热的舔舐从脖子转移到了他的唇边，继而长驱直入，撬开了他的牙关。貘良仰着脖子，和对方交换着唾液，内心却催促着他喊出一个名字。  
——……佐克！他喊出来了，眼睛也无法控制地落下了眼泪。  
佐克的动作顿了下，继而利落地用指甲划开了他的上衣、腰带。貘良有些抗拒地往外推着他，却感受到自己的膝盖蹭到了对方某个不可言说的位置。佐克的呼吸更加沉重了。  
——宿主……  
——……明明已经不是了，为什么还要这样叫我？貘良突然感觉自己的关注点错了，因为不知不觉之间，他已经被对方抱在了怀里，下身也已经完全赤裸了。所以抵在后面的……混蛋！等一下，我说了叫你等一下！  
——什么呢？佐克的指尖在他胸口游走，他脑海里却在担忧自己不会受伤吧？  
——……我要去拿凡士林。  
貘良从佐克怀里起身，凭记忆搜索着自己的抽屉。虽然是在黑暗之中，他却有一种被注视着的感觉。  
当他翻出那个小瓶子的刹那，对方的尾巴锁住了他，把他拽了回来。

05  
——貘良君的选题是不是已经定下来了？三岛教授抬抬头上的帽子，用脖子旁的毛巾擦了擦流下的汗。  
——是！貘良放下怀里的写字板，基本上已经可以确定了，是十八王朝的黑暗崇拜。  
——可以，很好。三岛教授点点头，下周你尽早收拾行李回学校，准备下个学期的开题吧。  
——哎？好的，不过……我还有些事情想要询问伊修达尔女士。貘良了眯起眼笑了起来。

06  
——我的校园卡……公交卡……貘良停了下来，因为他看见了那一小瓶凡士林。在他身后，银发的青年躺在床上，百无聊赖地刷着手机。  
佐克发觉貘良好像在望着什么，也好奇地看了过去，不由得怪笑了起来：  
——宿主，在想什么呢？  
——宿主宿主宿主，都说了不是啦！貘良了把那瓶凡士林砸到了他身上，还有，你确定要这样和我回去吗？不会被当作黑户吗？  
——本大爷可不是黑户，佐克直起身，准确来说，我是你的学长哦，学弟。  
貘良了接住了甩过来的卡片，上面赫然写着：东京大学研究生院，佐克·内洛法。  
——哎？！  
夏天，才刚刚要开始啊。

完


End file.
